


[art] happily ever after

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Disney World & Disneyland, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: art for fortheloveofdragandschitt for a scene from subitodolcediva's fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 57





	[art] happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asoftplacetoland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/gifts), [fortheloveofdragandschitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofdragandschitt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [June Is Bustin' Out All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490111) by [asoftplacetoland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland). 



[ALT TEXT: David and Patrick are seated together in one of the Dumbo Flyers at Disneyland. Patrick is taking the selfie as he kisses David on the cheek, who smiles brightly as he leans into it.] 

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/626212113461952512/happily-ever-after-a-commission-by)  
> Check out my tumblr to learn how to commission me!  
> Very grateful for the chance to draw this!


End file.
